memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek: Archer
, Alpha Quadrant |setting image= |caption= |crew image= |caption2= }} Star Trek: Archer is a novel that was created by Dragonboy546. Plot The year is 2378 and the Dominion War has been over for three years now and Starfleet is continuing it's mission of exploration and discovery, but when an enemy from the 22nd century makes a return it's up to the crew of the under the command of Captain Kelly Martin and her crew to defend the Federation from the growing threat of the Xindi-Suliban Alliance. Cast Starring *Peyton List as Captain Kelly Martin-CO of the USS Archer, daughter of Captain John Martin and Captain Elizabeth Shelby, graduated from Starfleet Academy in 2375 earned her commission of Captain during Operation Return during the Dominion War. She was awarded with her fourth pip and the Christopher Pike Medal of Valor and got command of the USS Archer and waits her new first officer. *Jason Momoa as Commander H'mepc-XO of the USS Archer and the first Klingon first officer, born on the Klingon homeworld and wanted to be apart of Starfleet after learning about them from Ambassador Worf. He graduated Starfleet Academy and served on many ships until he got the posting on board the Archer as first officer. Also Starring *Jewel Staite as Lieutenant Commander Kaylee Frye-Chief engineer of the USS Archer, she was rescued by the Archer during the invasion of sector 114 during the Dominion War, she was with her family trying to evacuate with the rest of the colonists but was cut off from her family and nearly killed by a Jem'Hadar warrior until she was rescued by marines from the USS Archer and reunited with her mother and brother but her father lost his life and she wanted to join the crew as chief engineer and Captain Martin agreed. *Brenda Song as Ensign/Lieutenant Junior Grade/Lieutenant Wendy Wu-Chief conn officer of the USS Archer, she was placed at the penal colony in New Zealand for disobeying orders from her superior officer on a mission that resulted in the death of 2 crewmen, and she was charged with disobeying orders. Captain Martin visits the colony and offers her another chance at redeeming herself and she took the offer and so far she's doing well as chief conn officer. Brenda Song was asked to be apart of this series by her former Sweet Life on Deck Debby Ryan to join her. *Robert Downey Jr. as Lieutenant Junior Grade James Mitchell-Chief of security on board the Archer, Downey left the series at the half of the first season, and the Mitchell character was killed at the Second Battle of Sector 001. *Chris Evans as Ensign Howard Mason-Chief operations officer of the USS Archer. *Miley Cyrus as Lieutenant Junior Grade/Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Jamie Mitchell-New chief of security and tactical officer of the Archer, Mitchell initially appears as a junior officer fulfilling several roles on the bridge. When her brother was killed in a line of duty at the end of the first season, the Jamie Mitchell character succeeded him as the ship's chief of security and tactical officer. *Chris Hemsworth as Dr. Michael Donaldson-The USS Archer‍ 's original chief medical officer. Hemsworth was fired after the first season and was replaced by Bianca Lawson. *Bianca Lawson as Dr. Kaycee Horton-New CMO of the USS Archer, the Horton character was created to replace Dr. Donaldson for the show's second season. Instead of being called "Doctor", she was called either Miss Horton or Commander Horton, by her crewmates. Lawson joined the cast for the second season and remained for the remainder of the series. *Claudia Black as Lauren Johansson-Counselor of the Archer, Claudia joined the cast as the Australian native ship's counselor. Like Lawson, she remained for the remainder of the series. Recurring characters *Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys-Wife of Captain Typhuss James Kira, Kira is studying to become a Vedek. Seasons Season One * (2378) Season Two * (2379) Season Three * (2380) Season Four * (2381) Season Five * (2382) Season Six * (2383) Season Seven * (2384) Trivia Notes Category:Stories Category:Novels Category:Novels in progress Category:Alternate Star Trek stories